


now that I saw you I can never look away

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The tattoo artist said it would be quick, after all it was just two letters and a plus sign in the middle, she was quiet most of the time, just concentrating on work, when it was almost over she asked:"So what does it mean?"





	now that I saw you I can never look away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now that I saw you I can never look away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679062) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The last time Richie had been inside a tattoo parlor had been in college, when a friend decided in the middle of a party that he wanted to get a tattoo, and Richie went along because he had nothing better to do. And he laughed as the friend in question began to moan and complain that he was hurting too much, and he remembers having two somewhat contradictory thoughts at that moment, the first was that the guy was exaggerating and that it must barely hurt, and the second that he would never get a tattoo in his life.

He is getting a tattoo now, at his forties, completely sober and in daylight. And the needle in his skin hurts. But he takes it without complaint.

The tattoo artist said it would be quick, after all it was just two letters and a plus sign in the middle, she was quiet most of the time, just concentrating on work, when it was almost over she asked:

"So what does it mean?"

“I once carved this on a bridge when I was younger, the 'R' is me, Richie.”

"And the 'E'?"

"Eddie, he was-" Then Richie had to stop because he was about to say one of my best friends but that wasn't the complete truth, so he took a deep breath and said out loud for the first time in his life "Eddie he was my first love"

"That's cute, he will make one too?"

"No. He died a few days ago. ”

"Shit, I'm sorry"

“Don't worry, you didn't know”

“It's a beautiful tribute to him”

"Thanks"

It was a tribute but not only that, it was also an insurance. Mike said he thought it would be different this time, that they would not forget anything, but Richie was unwilling to risk it, so he would have the reminder there on his skin on his wrist for anyone to see and ask about. To see every day and every time make the memories come back to his mind about the boy he loved, and the man he lost.

This at least he could keep. 


End file.
